Working the System
by LSgrimm91
Summary: There would be no change in the long-standing policies on fraternisation. No special consideration from the President or Joint Chiefs, despite the sacrifices he and Carter had made in the last eight years. Funnily, they might not need any of that. S/J


**A/Ramble: See, I just wanted to go to bed, but muse had other ideas... And with my _reasonable _(But falable, So please resist the urge to spout Regulation Gospel to me,) knowledge of the military and it's policies, combined with the ache in my head when this idea hit me like a flying brick... Well, I just HAD to share. So, Enjoy!**

**~ Working the System ~**

Jack cast a curious eye over his old friend who seemed quite content just sitting on his back deck with a cold one. Not that he had a problem with George Hammond 'simply dropping by'; it was the fact that Jack's neighbourhood was nowhere near Washington that had him so intrigued.

That said, perhaps his former CO's impromptu visit was precisely what Jack needed. His friend's guidance would be welcome while he contemplated retiring. Again.

It was, after all, a very important decision. Who was he kidding? It was downright life-altering; professionally and personally. For Sam, as well as him.

There was no way the rules would be changed for them. The facts were painfully simple: He was her Commanding Officer. She was in a combat role. While they wouldn't be shackled and thrown into solitary for the rest of their lives, any sort of relationship would do more harm than good. Black and white. There would be no change in the long-standing policies on fraternisation. No special consideration from the President or Joint Chiefs, despite the sacrifices he and Carter had made in the last eight years.

So back to Hammond on his doorstep.

''Why are you here, Sir? Really.'' Jack looked over the neck of the bottle, waiting for George to answer. In true General fashion, George wasted no time in revealing his true intention.

''I'm retiring, Son.''

Really? Jack had to laugh. ''Funny, I was about to say the same thing.'' So George wanted him to take over Homeworld Security.

''Why on Earth would you want to retire...'' Jack sent him a look that didn't need to be verbalised, ''You've done an excellent job heading running the program.'' As if a light bulb was suddenly switched on behind George's eyes, Jack knew his friend had clicked. He did not, however, expect George to chuckle. ''Actually, I think I know why...''

Jack simply watched the now empty glass bottle slowly turn in his hand.

''I got my reasons. Just gotta decide if it's worth the risk.''

''If it's the one reason I can think of, then heck, of course she is.'' Jack grimaced at his friend's directness. ''But you don't have to retire, you know. A promotion would work in your favour.''

''It won't make a difference. If I leave to take up Homeworld Security, she'll probably get bumped up to Colonel and frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if she was offered Base Commander. A Colonel could do it. Then we're in exactly the same place we are now, just going up a pay grade.''

''So let her transfer. Lord knows there are a few departments that want her.''

''But that-'' Jack stopped short.

Were she to transfer out and be placed under another commander, she would be beyond his direct chain of command. There would be a few more links in the chain and more importantly, she'd be beyond his jurisdiction. Oh sure, she'd still technically answer to him, but at the end of the day, she'd be someone else's responsibility. Someone else would have to make the tough decisions and Jack would have very little say, because, after all, he would no longer be her Commanding Officer. Thus rendering the problem he'd been facing for eight very long years moot.

''I heard that she was looking at Area Fifty-One. General Matheson would love to have her running Research and Development.''

''Yeah...'' Now Jack felt a glimmer of hope. ''But SG one will be reformed. They'll want her back.''

George placed his beer on the table between them with a loud clank. ''By then a new General will be running the SGC and will be standing right between you and her. Jack, we both know the Air Force can be a right pig some days, but they wouldn't force you to end a relationship if it began while you no longer her CO. They're not that vindictive. So she transfers back. You'll have the new Commander as a buffer. You won't be making any decisions that could be compromised by...''

''...Feelings?'' Jack finished. George nodded, having finished his little pep talk. He had a point. ''I knew there was a reason I liked you.'' Jack tipped his bottle to his friend. ''What if I don't want the promotion? Retiring still sounds easier...''

''Then I'll find someone else, Son. But this way, you can stay in the loop. You'll still be able to save the world.''

''Getting really old, just so you know.''

They shared a silence while Jack processed this new perspective. The regs where bastards, but there was always a way to interpret what was written between the lines. A transfer would protect them, but more importantly Sam, from any kind of speculation should it go public.

For once, the system wasn't working against them.

''Still retiring?'' George asked, breaking the quiet that Jack was finally beginning to enjoy. He took a deep breath.

''No. I'll approve her transfer to Fifty-One before I hand over the command. I don't think the Air Force is ready to let me go... Although I do my best to convince them otherwise...'' he muttered the last bit, but obviously George heard it.

''I'm sure. So I can expect you in Washington sometime in the near future?''

Jack stood and stretched, arching his back. ''I guess. But I got a few things to take care of first. Maybe take a week off and head up to Minnesota.''

''Take SG One. One more of those team nights you used to do.''

''I will. Teal'c and Daniel can come up later.'' Jack couldn't hide the smirk that erupted from his face, even if he tried. ''I think it's time I made a phone call.''

George had his own little smile to grace his lips. There were a few men that Jacob Carter made swear they would look after Sam. George had enough wisdom to know that Jack would do just fine.

~ SJ ~

**'Mistreaten and Forgotten' and I came to this conclusion, with our combined knowledge of the military (which we learned firsthand, thank you very much). To us, what happened between Sam and Jack after Moebius was exactly what they needed to get together, while staying in the military. The AF isn't that cruel, especially if Jack took a desk job outside the SGC.**

**Apparently this is my 50th story… Sweet! And Happy New Year! (We've clocked over, but I know the US won't for about 15 hours, at time of posting of course.)**


End file.
